


Reality Is Flat And There’s Nothing I Can Do About It

by Everyoneisheretoday5



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fidgeting, Hurt/Comfort, Issues With Reality, Kirigiri Is An Amazing Girlfriend, Me projecting onto a character? Never heard of it, Spazzy hands, Twitching, probably ooc Naegi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Everyoneisheretoday5
Summary: Naegi is taking a late-night walk when suddenly he finds that reality is not as normal as it seems to be and it bothers him... a lot. And he can’t make it stop.Note: I struggle sometimes with reality and in this fanfic what happens to Naegi is usually what happens to me, except for everything involving Kirigiri.  Everything else is based off my experiences.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Reality Is Flat And There’s Nothing I Can Do About It

Makoto Naegi was not having a fun time.

He went out for a walk, later at night than usual, and when he came back he couldn't stop fidgeting and twitching.

As night fell, it suddenly seemed like someone had taken a huge piece of decorated cardboard or some sort of other thing, bent it so it stood up, and trapped Naegi in it, making everything seem... flat.

He couldn't figure out why it bothered him so much. And he couldn't stop noticing it either, and everytime he noticed, his hands and arms seemed to spaz out, having an uncontrollable urge to shake in every direction with a burst on energy rushing through his veins that he couldn't get rid of and didn't know from where it came.

The fact that his hands and arms were spazzing only heightened his anxiety, finding himself drawing in quicker breaths than usual.

He tried putting some music on as he walked back home in a hurry, desperate to be rid of the feeling that reality had condensed, but no matter the volume it seemed too loud, and when he stopped playing it, the crickets and frogs and everything else seemed too loud as well. He couldn't escape it, although putting his hands over his ears helped a bit, but they couldn't stay there for long because as soon as Naegi had solved one of his mysterious problems that popped up out of nowhere, he found another one, and his hands kept shaking and jerking in every direction, and they would not stay on his ears.

Even if he did manage to keep them on his ears, he was on a road where cars often passed. What would people think of him? He was weird. Strange. They'd probably yell at him. Every time Naegi realized that something he was doing or had done was wrong, his head and shoulders twitched, and another course of energy was sent through his veins so his hands would spaz out even more.

What was wrong with him?!

Naegi eventually reached his house that he shared with his girlfriend, Kyouko Kirigiri, and let himself in, spazzing and twitching all over the place, breathing fast.

"Makoto?.."

Kirigiri came to the front door as soon as she heard it slam closed, and found a seemingly anxious Naegi, pacing around in the breezeway, hands going in every which way and head jerking to the side like a malfunctioning robot as soon as he saw her.

"Makoto? What's wrong?" She said as she approached him.

"Kyouko-"

A head jerk.

"I'm fine, I don't know-"

Another.

"Reality just- I can't-" Makoto fumbled over his words, struggling to explain what exactly he was feeling. His frustration bled into his hands, and they only sped up their chaotic movements as he got more frustrated at the fact that they wouldn't stop moving in the first place.

Kirigiri was extremely concerned. Makoto was never like this, she'd never seen it before. The only thing she could think of was the things she learned from Naegi himself...grounding techniques, to help with anxiety.

"Makoto, give me your hands," she stated firmly. Naegi only looked at her with a small touch of fear. Was there something wrong with his hands? Did she not like that they were spazzing? Was she mad at him? Was she-

"...if you want to. I might be able to help." She said, more softly this time. She continued to come closer to Naegi and once she was within reach, Makoto held out his still shaking hands, allowing Kirigiri to take the equivalent of two furious small animals into her still, calm gloved ones.

"Try focusing on my touch, okay?"

She began to gently rub his hands with her thumbs, holding them firmly in place the best that she could while Naegi tried his best to still them and focus.

_This is so stupid, you're stupid that she has to do this for you because you're a fucked up little piece of-_

_Focus._

_What kind of fabric are her gloves made out of?_

The fingertips had a soft, wooly feel to them, although they were more like hay from years of use. The rest of her gloves had some kind of lightweight, maybe athletic fabric covering her hands, with the maybe-plastic maybe-real gemstones on the back, in 4 rows of 3 gemstones each.

Makoto felt himself begin to calm and closed his eyes, trying to give all his attention to the movement and feel of Kirigiri's hands around his.

"Hey, do you know what happened?" Kirigiri whispered. Naegi's hands began to spaz out again as he suddenly became aware again of the flat world around him-

"Okay, okay, you don't have to answer that, just focus alright? I'll do this as long as it takes for you to be okay." Kirigiri stared at Makoto's hands, with slim wrists and slightly tan skin, with a freckle here or two and and smiled wearily.

Whatever it was, they'd get through it.


End file.
